A Deathly Duo
by Peace-love-waterpolo
Summary: Two twins, Kyliss and Mia, were separated at birth because together, they would be far too powerful. Their reunion is not too happy, as they take on a quest to save their mom and help a few gods on the way. follow this story as it hops back and forth from Kyliss and Mia's POV to get an even take on the situation. It starts out slow but gets better on the way. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

~Mia's POV~

"M...M...My lord…. We tried to stop her! She just wouldn't stop! She knows about one of them now. You'd better hide the other one better now…" a skeletal guard stammered on.

"Enough of this! leave at once. You are relieved of duty. You have served me well." With that the man threw a small black knife at the guard and it hit him right between the eyes. The skeleton and the knife disappeared into a golden mist. Soon after, a woman burst into the room. She looked pissed.

"so tell me Hades, O Lord of the Underworld," she said mockingly, "tell me why I'm just now finding out about this little incident _fifteen years _later. What was it with this woman, did her cat die or something?" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"No, actually we met at her brother's funeral." He replied indifferently.

"And why on earth were you at her brother's funeral of all places?" she asked, getting madder and madder by the moment.

"He was a demigod I was quite fond of. He was a son of Ares." He explained. It didn't seem to be enough for the woman.

"And she? You know you can't just jump into bed with a demigod. It's against our moral code as gods." She asked. The man did not reply, he only shook his head no.

"It was only once?" she asked.

"Indeed, only once. She wasn't so keen on staying for more when she found out I was lord of the dead." He told her.

"And this girl? Why has she not been to camp yet? She is fifteen is she not? How has she not been discovered by the monsters?" she inquired.

"She is much too powerful. If she came to know another individual, they would be much too destructive. It is best that she does not learn what she is yet. But for now, Get up!" he said. But that last part wasn't in his voice. It sounded like my mom's. Sure enough, it was her voice interrupting my strange dream.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I am starting my first day of my junior year this year. I'm going to a new school. Every year, for one reason or another, I end up at different schools. I'm dyslexic and I have ADHD. I never make any good friends because I never stay at a school long enough to. But this year I was determined to change that. I put my favorite black shirt and a pair of short shorts on. My long, skinny legs were exposed, possibly a bit too much, but I didn't care and my mom didn't seem to either. I was probably quite a sight anyways.

My long black hair hung down almost to my waist. I got brown highlights at the beginning of last summer but they are starting to fade now. I French braided my hair so it would stay out of my face at school today. I was so skinny that my mom often times wondered if I was anorexic. I of course wasn't, I just could never put on any weight.

My eyes were the strangest part. They were a color quite close to amber. They were stunning, but pretty. My cousin Drew said that I looked like death, captured in a beautiful and stunning girl.

I look nothing like my mom. She's short. I'm much taller than her. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. My father is a different story.

She says I look just like him. We have no pictures of him around the house, nothing to remember him. She tells me that he's alive, but not quite so, and then someday I'll meet him. She told me that when I meet I'll know who I really am. I don't believe her. I tell everybody that my dad is dead.

~Kyliss' POV~

I woke up just as the train was pulling into the station. I was about to meet my new foster family. I glanced at my watch. It read 3:30am. This family wanted me so bad; they didn't care what time they got me at.

I looked out the window and saw them there. A girl, six or seven years old, stood there. She must be Stephanie. A seemingly young couple, who must be my new parents Tom and Lindsey, stood next her. The husband, my dad, was holding a little girl who was still in her pajamas, asleep on his shoulder. That was Maggie, she was only three. So this was my new family.

I looked over at Mr. Stanfeld. He was the "organizer". It really just meant that he was in-charge of placing problem children like me into more strict homes, to keep me in line.

I actually had a nice family who adopted me when I was a baby. Everything was perfect, until a couple weeks after I turned thirteen. One day my old dog Spike had come home. I hadn't seen him in forever and I was really excited to see him. When my mom came in she was horrified to see me in the back yard playing with our old dog that had been dead for six years.

She was so terrified she sent me back to the orphanage and my happy days were over. I spent the next two years of my life constantly running or escaping from my foster families. I didn't need family. I just needed food and clothes and a dry place to sleep. Sooner or later, I would always be found and sent off to a new foster home.

My new family was so strange they probably knew I would fit in well. I almost thought I might actually want to stay with them for a while. I guess I could stay for a little.

Stephanie is Lindsey's daughter from another man. After he left her, she met and married Tom. Maggie came soon after. Mr. Stanfeld told me I'd get along well with Stephanie. She's dyslexic and has ADHD just like me. I'm not like other kids. I've been to a new school every year. I've been to normal schools, boarding schools, and even military schools.

I have to start school later this morning, that's why I'm here so early in the morning. After Mr. Stanfeld and I got off the train we got my bag filled with what little possessions I had. We walked over to meet my new family. Tom and Lindsey were nice, but Stephanie was too shy to say hello and Maggie was still asleep.

I packed my bag into the back of Tom's Volvo and we drove off, leaving Mr. Stanfeld in our dust, hopefully for the last time. Before going to their…wait sorry, _our _apartment in lower Manhattan, we stopped at a diner for breakfast.

We must have been a strange combination of looks. A lot of people were staring at us.

I was six feet tall, almost taller than Tom and a few inches taller than Lindsey. I had jet-black hair which looked nothing like the rest of the family's assortment of sandy blondes and browns.

My eyes were nothing in comparison to the rest of the family's. I had the richest color amber in my eyes. Everybody else's, except for Stephanie's were a bright and vibrant shade of green.

The waitress came by and asked if we were ready to order. We were just about ready so we started to order. I still hadn't decided what to order when the waitress got to me. I heard a small voice, and realized it was Stephanie.

"You should try the blueberry muffin. Ask her to put extra sugar crystals on top. It's delicious!" she said with a bright and beaming smile. I took her word and ordered it.

The muffin was amazing. But that wasn't the best part about my morning. When we got to our apartment, I got to see my room. I took over the guest room. I had my own little balcony and I could see all the way to Times Square from there. I wanted to stay outside on my balcony all day, but it was time to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long guys! my computer charger has been broken. but i promise i'll update more often! also i noticed that i did some of my research too late and the children of Hades are supposed to have black eyes like their father but I didn't want them to seem demon possessed or anything... so i'm sticking with amber eyes:D enjoy ch 2!**

~Mia's P.O.V~

I'd made it through every part of the day. It was my last period of the day and it was Ancient Greek History and Mythology with Mr. Brunner. He put us in groups for this game. He asked us if we were a greek god, who we would be.

everybody in our group answered pretty quickly except for me and the boy siting next to me. The girl on the other side of him was flirting with him.

"Whoa are you guys like twins or something?" I heard a guy from our group say. At this point things got pretty uncomfortable. Mr. Brunner was standing nearby overhearing our conversation. I looked at the boy sitting next to me and i was utterly surprised. We looked eerily alike. He even had the same amber eyes and jet-black hair like me.

After class I was walking down the hall and that same boy ran up to me.

"Hey," she said, "Sorry about that. Conner can be a bit weird sometimes." He said. So he was friends with that boy. Obviously he had gone to this school in previous years. "Are you new here?" he asked. I nodded yes. "Cool so am I!" he said. i was shocked. how had he managed to make friends so easily? He kept walking with me until I stopped at my locker.

"So what's your name? I'm Kyliss." he said. So he wanted to be friends. I was cool with it so I replied to him.

"I'm Mia. I'm a junior but i'm only 15" I told him. it was an odd choice of words but he seemed fine with it.

"Oh wow me too!" he said. he asked if I wanted to go for lunch with him and some of his friends after school but since I had to walk home and I didn't have any money I told him i'd go next time.

When I got home I heard my mom talking. I figured she was on the phone so I started walking to my room. But when I passed her office on the way I caught part of her conversation. it was a bit strange.

"In danger? How?... You said she'd be perfectly safe here. You said could be normal. you said she'd never have to go there. what happened?...But we can't send her there... A year round camper?...But she just started school!...I cant do that to her, she just settled down into her new school. I think she actually made friends this time...Her best option?...this is my last drachma, I have to go soon," drachma.. what on earth is a drachma? who is she even talking to? is she talking about me? she continued on, "She doesn't know about you or herself yet...She doesn't know about him either... Is he going too? I want to see him. Its been so long. 15 years is much too long... New family? how many times have you re-located him?...his mom can see through it? does she know about him?... ohh it was all pre-arranged... so her daughter is one too? she's going with him?...I'll see you there I guess. bye." I had to act fast. she was walking towards the door. I quickly ran up to my room.

About an hour later she came into my room. "Let me know when you get home next time Mia." she said.I could tell she was upset about something.

"Sorry mom. You were busy. and i didn't want to disrupt whatever you were doing." My mom nodded but i noticed she was looking for something. I was about to ask if she needed help but she pulled my suit case out from under my bed. "Mom? whats going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Sweetheart right now you're just going to have to trust me. Pack up whatever you want. You won't be back here until Christmas. I promise you'll know everything later." she said. i could see the sad look on her face. I knew right then and there I wouldn't tell her about the detention I got for mouthing off to a teacher.

~Kyliss' POV~

I'd just got off the bus and walked down to my apartment. I was already used to my new family. They picked up the adoption papers yesterday. We're going to actually be a real family soon. It didn't take my long to fit in. it was like we were always meant to be. I call Tom and Lindsey Mom and Dad and me and my sisters are practically inseparable Maggie is at pre-school most of the time, but when she's not she never leaves my side. She also never stops talking. Mom says she never said a word before I came.

When i finally got home, Mom was nowhere to be found. usually she'd be on the phone or running around cleaning house. there was no indication that she was even here. I immediately knew something was wrong. Maggie and Stephanie were probably down the hall at Miss Lyle's because she usually babysits them when they get home from school. Mom works at home, so I knew i had to find her, but Dad wasn't getting home from work until five so I knew I had to find Mom on my own.

I ran up to her den. she was on her knees, head buried in her hands, probably crying. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Mom? are you okay?" I asked. but I got no reply. Instead, something really weird happened. I saw a flashback, a memory of sorts. it was most likely why my mom was crying.

A man, who looked just like me except older, walked up to my mom.

"Its time Lindsey." he told her, his face looking grave.

"Right now? I cant do it." tears were already streaming down her face.

"Soon. No later than tomorrow. It is essential at this point to their survival." he said. you could tell that whatever it was he didn't want it either.

"No I can't. He just got used to living with us. and what about Steff? She's only eight. I can't do that to her. what will happen to Maggie?" Mom asked the strange man. who was she talking about? Obviously me. she mentioned Steff and Maggie too. what was going on? why was she crying?

"There are plenty of other children her own age at camp. she'll be fine. The small child is only a mortal, do what you wish with her i guarantee her protection for just a small while. But it essential now that the boy meets her. I am afraid that without the help of each other they may not be able to survive Persephone's Wrath. Besides, you would be able to see them for the holidays, providing they come back alive from the quest. Although it will be his choice whether he wants to know his biological mother." the man said. again i was confused. "It must happen no later than tomorrow at five. I advise you arrive around that time." He said. and with that he was gone. It flashed back to real time.

"Mom? what is going on? please just tell me!" I begged her.

"Oh dear. Kai what just happened? this isn't good we'll have to tell him about this..." she started walking away, then paused. "Oh Kai, could you go pick up your sisters? I'll tell you everything I know then." she said. and then she disappeared down the hall and into the elevator. I walked down the hall to Miss Lyle's unsure of what just happened.

**A/N: so what did you think? sorry again for taking so long for the next chapter.. I promise more is to come! and it will definitely not take as long for the next chapters. tell my what you think! i'll try to write more chapters over the next few days, but if you think this chapter was suspenseful, get ready for future chapters! also, I apologize for any kind of writing, spelling, grammar errors, Microsoft word stopped working on my computer so I had to use something else to write this XD**


End file.
